1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insulation displacement terminal utilizing a wire receiving opening in line with a longitudinal wire slot wherein placing a wire in the wire receiving opening and rotating the wire relative to the terminal, terminates the wire in the wire receiving slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances where terminal blocks are set up in high density arrays. Many of these terminal blocks are simply threaded members fixed with insulation material which receive wires either wrapped around the threaded members and secured thereto by an application of a nut or the wires are terminated by known spade or ring terminals and then secured to the threaded member by a nut. While these have, in some instances, provided effective means for termination, they have not always been convenient for maintenance or repair and they frequently are subjected to environmental degradation with a resulting loss of desired electrical characteristics.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,247 and 4,637,675 show terminals which can be utilized in such an array although the entry for the wire is orthogonal to the terminal length. As the arrays of terminals become denser the centerline spacing between terminals become smaller, leaving less room to manipulate wires into the side of a barrel terminal. This problem is magnified when the array is mounted in a vertical plane with the terminals located in a horizontal plane as the wire opening is difficult to see.